


Crying Over Spilled Cake

by iwilltry_tocarryon



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwilltry_tocarryon/pseuds/iwilltry_tocarryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie wants to bake Bass a cake for his birthday, but she's inept when it comes to cooking, which means multiple problems and frustrations (just a cute, fluffy, smutty one-shot!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Over Spilled Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/gifts).



> Happy early birthday Lemon, since you're impatient and don't want me to wait until your actually birthday :P you said funny and smutty so this is what came to mind! I'm working on your other fic, based on the prompt you gave me. It'll be done soon!

“Miles I fucked up big time,” Charlie groaned into the phone as soon as she heard him pick up. Springing form the bushes, she pounced on him like a lion, giving him no time even utter the words hello.

Mind instantly going into overdrive, she could hear him holding his breath on the other end, “what happened, what’s wrong?”

All of the words spewed out in one quick breath, “IgotBasstoomanycandlesforhiscakeandIdonthavetimetogobacktothestore.”

“Ok. Try again. This time in English por favor,” he dryly commented.

She assertively huffed at him through the phone. “Somehow the lady at the store gave me too many candles for Bass’ cake and I can’t go back to get more. But what is a cake without candles?! And I obviously can’t put 70 on his cake because he’s already sensitive about—“

“Woah,” Miles interjected suddenly, “this is the emergency you called me for? To gossip about Bass’ sensitivities? I don’t wanna hear about that.”

“Don’t be such a prude Miles, I’m talking about his apprehension with this stupid age gap. Not our sex lives or something,” she retorted. 

“Okay, now I really don’t want to know, and if you want my help you will never, never mention that again. I already can’t get the mental image out of my head.”

“Fine,” she argued, “just help me.”

He sighed, “look kid, Bass doesn’t care about birthdays anyway, but if he did it wouldn’t matter if your cake turned out disgusting and covered in charcoal. Bass would grin and bear it to make you happy. So don’t freak out so much about it. You’ll be lucky if the big softie doesn’t cry,” Miles rolled his eyes.

A grin spread across Charlie’s face, “I hope I get lucky in a very different aspect.”

Miles groaned, “Ah hell, I’m hanging up now. Never call me again if it has to do with Bass, spare my eyes and my ears.”

Charlie’s laughed filled the phone as he hung up on her. She was still laughing, shaking her head as she laid the ingredients out onto the table in front of her, slipping the recipe from her pocket.

Glancing at the clock, she saw that she would have plenty of time, the cake only needed roughly 45-60 minutes, and Bass wasn’t due home until later. He picked up an extra shift today, even though it was his birthday, and Charlie didn’t protest too much. She had been planning to bake him a cake from scratch for weeks now after Miles gave her a recipe that belonged to Bass’ mother.

She just really hoped she didn’t screw it up. Cake baking was not her thing. Cooking in general wasn’t her thing, that was more of Bass’ specialty, but Miles was even more inadequate than she was. That’s the only reason he got out of helping her pull this off.

The list of ingredients weren’t that long, and the steps didn’t seem too complex, even though there were some terms she didn’t understand. Fold in the vanilla extract. What the hell did that even mean? How could you fold in a liquid?

She was swimming in time; it couldn’t hurt to Google a few things and see the best way to go about this. Of course she found 50 million techniques, and each one contradicted the other. Finally she gave up, snapping the laptop closed. 

How could winging it possibly go wrong?

There was really no reason to stress this much, Miles was completely right. Bass wouldn’t care if it was even edible, he would place it on a shelf like a trophy if it turned out hard as a rock. But Charlie really wanted to make this birthday special, their first birthday together as a couple, and she really wanted it to be exceptional. If she was able to pull off one of his mother’s cakes that would be the best gift she could possibly give him.

Mixing all of the dry ingredients together, because apparently it made a difference if you mixed wet and dry at the same time, she turned the oven on with her unoccupied hand.

How in the hell women were homemakers and did this stuff all the time Charlie would never understand. 

The wet ingredients were mixed together, although she didn’t have a 1/8-tablespoon so she had to do the math calculations, taking into account the utensils she did have. That was easier said than done, but eventually she got it right and combined all of that together.

Dusting off her hands, she went to the bedroom to change, peeling off the flour-coated attire only to find speckles of white adorning her skin. Great, now she would have to take a shower. It was a good thing she allotted so much time, besides the oven had to preheat anyway.

Tossing all the blotchy white clothing into the laundry basket, she hurried into the shower, rinsing off and shampooing her hair as quickly as possible. With the Rapunzel length hair she had though nothing was considered fast about washing it.

Closing her eyes, she let the water drip down her body as the steam infiltrated her nose, expanding her lungs. There was something so calming about water. The way it felt against your skin, the way it tasted when it collected on your lips and fell into your mouth. The way it stripped the dirt from your skin, leaving you feeling completely renewed. It was mesmerizing, Charlie always found herself getting lost, letting the water submerge her body.

Her heart capitulated from the cavity of her chest when she heard a loud screeching sound coming from the kitchen. Her knee jerk reaction was to literally jerk her knee, letting a string of curse words fly from her mouth, unladylike, when her toe scrubbed across the spout.

There was no time to even cut the water off, she barely had time to snatch the towel in her hands, winding it around her body as she all but ran towards the blaring sound.

The fire extinguisher, hanging on a wall near the kitchen always looked like a nice decoration. Something antique to decorate the house with, but Bass swore it was because one day they would need it. And sure enough he was right, although she would never tell him in a million years. The last thing she needed to do was boast his ego even more. Any bigger and his head wouldn’t be able to fit through the door.

Luckily it wasn’t a particularly large fire, easy to put out and the oven was still functionable although it was a little crispy looking. Now obviously she had to tell Bass, he wasn’t a moron. He would notice this…eventually.

Exhaling loudly, her heart slowed to a steady rhythm, nestling back inside her chest as soon as the fire was out. But her heart thumped loudly again when she heard another shrill sound, this time though it was only the phone thank god. Apparently the neighbors were concerned when they heard the fire alarm going off for quite some time because on the other line was the fire department.

They asked her question after question, logging the call in the system for their records.

“Yes, everything’s alright, the oven just sparked—“

“Was it and electrical spark? Faulty wiring?”

“No, nothing like that—“

“Did you leave something cooking for too long and forget to check it?”

“No, I was letting it preheat, so there was—“

“Did you put anything unusual in the oven to cause a fire?”

She was at her wits end, “ding ding ding, we have a winner. I was trying to dry my clothes in the oven because the fireplace is full of my socks and dirty underwear, so there just wasn’t enough room for my pants. So I thought, hmm, what else should one do with an oven if not dry their clothes.”

Violently she jabbed at the ‘end call’ button, slamming the phone down on the counter as she walked back into the bathroom to cut the water off.

At least the shampoo was out of her hair and all the flour had washed away…and she knew her heart was still in tiptop shape.

Wrapping the towel around her body, tying it at the side, she went back into the kitchen to inspect the damage. Tugging the door back open slowly, she turned her face away when smoke came out like lava until eventually tapering off.

Sitting pretty inside the oven was a takeout pizza box from the place they ordered from yesterday. Damnit, how could she have forgotten about that? Usually she checked the oven before turning it on because both she and Bass were notorious for leaving things in there. But this time it was all Bass, he was the one who put it in there and didn’t tell Charlie. That’s how she was going to spin it anyway.

Discarding that in the trash, she quickly put the cake in, setting the timer. At least the oven was nice and pre-heated now.

Lying out on her bed was a tight fitting, lace, black dress she brought especially for his birthday. She and Nora went out earlier in the week to do some shopping, and Charlie really needed an opinion. Of course she couldn’t ask Miles although he was always her first thought, and she trusted Nora’s judgement.

Nora’s eyes practically shot out of her head when she saw Charlie in the dress. She also told her not to get too attached because Bass was going to rip it off of her.

A crimson colored blush rose to Charlie’s cheeks when she thought about that. She sure as hell hoped so.

Sliding the towel from her body, she chucked it towards the basket, gliding the silky smooth fabric up her legs all the way up to form a perfect mold about her body. It hugged her curves in all the right places, fitting like a glove, like it was made just for her. The neckline gave a nice view of her vivacious breasts, but not enough to cause a distraction to the rest of the piece.

Pulling her hair back, a few unruly tendrils fell to the side, framing her face nicely. There would be time to put on makeup later, right now she needed to focus on watching the cake to make sure she didn’t burn the house down for real this time.

Sitting still, patiently waiting was not her strong suit either. Her foot steadily tapped against the tiled floor as a soft melody filled the air, the words latching on to Charlie’s tongue as she hummed the chorus. Basking in the song, she let the music carry her away until the buzzer finally sounded and it was time to take the cake out of the oven.

Springing from her seat, she tore the oven door open, surprised she didn’t rip it off the hinges with the amount of oomph she was putting into it.

Letting it sit on the stovetop, she eyed it cautiously. Something didn’t look right about it. It wasn’t settling right for some reason, not the way Miles described it.

Cutting a sliver of the corner, a spot easily coverable by enough icing, she popped the piece into her mouth, immediately spitting it out into her hand.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she chanted over and over again, going over to where the recipe was sprawled out on the table.

What the hell had she done wrong? 

Her eyes scanned over the ingredients and measurements, making a mental checklist of what she did until she came to the part where the mistake occurred. She had to half all of the ingredients because the original recipe was for a fucking army, but apparently she missed a few in the process. And the ones she didn’t miss were calculated wrong.

She was going to have to start all over. 

Her eyes darted over to the clock on the wall, glaring at her mockingly, taunting her. She still had time, but there was no room for any mistakes this time.

She sat down, focused on the math calculations for the dry ingredients, which wasn’t that hard to figure out. It was the other ingredients where she got confused and numbers pecked at her head, causing a dull throb.

Dumping the flour into a bowl along with the sugar and other dry ingredients, she took extra care to not get any on her dress.

“What are you making?”

Startled, she flinched, jarring the bowl and spilling some of the contents out onto her dress.

Spinning around she came face to face with an amused Bass, “you weren’t supposed to be home this early.”

The bitterness was evident on her words as they sputtered out. 

Bass feigned hurt, placing his hand over his chest. “Well if I had known this was the warm welcoming I was going to receive I would’ve stayed there. I think even Jeremy was friendlier than you today. What kind of greeting is that for the birthday boy?”

She narrowed her eyes, “an annoyed one because I was supposed to have hours to finish this. You weren’t supposed to be home until after 5, so that would’ve given me plenty of time to finish this stupid made from scratch, evil cake, and still make myself presentable. But the lady at the grocery store is the devil, she wanted to sabotage the cake so she gave me the wrong amount of candles, and what the hell is a birthday cake without candles? Then this recipe was for a small army, so I have to half it, and you know how I am with numbers. Then the oven swallowed the pizza box whole and got heartburn and almost burnt down the kitchen. Which is your fault because you didn’t tell me about the box being there, so don’t yell at me about the singed oven. And what the hell is with the fire department playing a round of 20 questions. Did I put something I shouldn’t have in the oven? Yeah, I was using it as a fucking kiln for my clay pottery. What the hell do you think I’m doing with the oven?”

Finally she inhaled a huge gulp of air, waiting expectantly for Bass to blow up at her, but he said nothing for moments.

Pushing off the doorframe, he stalked over to where she was, reaching a finger out to swipe at something on her nose and cheek as he bit his lip, trying to contain the smile threatening to spill over. “You have flour on your face.”

At that Charlie blew up, “that’s what you have to say? I have flour on my face? This is serious Bass, I can’t do anything right,” she quickly turned around in frustration.

Bass couldn’t help but smile at her back as he peaked over her shoulder, trying to get a glimpse at the recipe. His heart stopped when he immediately recognized the handwriting. It was his mother’s recipe, his favorite cake she always used to make. The one he would beg her to make every year for his birthday, and Christmas, and Thanksgiving, and Sundays. Any day really, and she always complied because she couldn’t say no to Bass. She was incapable of saying no to anyone, but especially Bass.

All of the words lodged in his throat, trying to escape. He wanted to say something, but the words elbowed one another, all fighting to get out at once. Taking a breath, he swallowed them down, “Charlie, where did you get that?”

His low, soft voice floated through the air much like the melody of the song before, except this was much more magical, more orgasmic as it invaded her sensitive eardrums.

She turned around, “Miles gave it to her a few weeks ago when I mentioned I wanted to give you something special, although he didn’t think I was talking about a cake at first. He tried to shut me up before realizing I meant something tangible, besides my body. I guess he didn’t know how much I would fuck this up,” she humorlessly chuckled, dropping her eyes to the ground.

Bass’ fingers found their way underneath her chin, tilting so that her eyes were at his level. “Charlie, this is the most amazing gift anyone has ever given me. Ever,” he added, eyes locking onto hers.

“I didn’t even give you anything though because I didn’t do it right,” she pathetically mumbled.

“Well then let me help you.”

She vehemently shook her head, “no because then it’s not really me giving you a gift if you’re contributing.”

“You’ll be giving me so much more if you let me help you,” the intense sincerity in his voice convinced her as she turned around, scooping the flour back into the bowl.

“So first of all your calculations are off,” he slightly criticized her scribbled handwriting when she went to retrieve the recipe.

She rolled her eyes, “yes Bass, that much I knew. Anything else, you know, something less obvious?”

Sarcasm dripped from her words, oozing sex appeal as Bass took in the sight of her for the first time that day.

When he first got in, his eyes immediately went to her frustrated facial expression, eyebrows furrowed, nose scrunched up creating a pouty lip. He couldn’t help but stop there. Although as he drunk in the sight of her, he wished he had looked sooner before agreeing to help her bake a cake. There were much more important things he wanted to do now.

The dress itself was an elaborate piece of art, but it couldn’t hold a candle to Charlie. She gave it life, meaning, as it elegantly flowed down her body, stopping mid thigh. It caressed her body like a lover who knew just where to grip with the right amount of pressue.

His hands found her hips, latching on as he pulled her body flush against his.

“Bass, I’m trying to make a cake here,” she tried and failed miserably to sound irritated. Truthfully she couldn’t help but feel turned on as her body grinded involuntarily against his growing erection.

“Forget the cake,” his lips ghosted along her neck, lavishing the exposed skin with wet, open mouth kisses.

She stifled a moan, gripping the spoon a little too tightly, “no you’re the one who said you were going to help. Not be a distraction.”

Bass’ hand ran down her leg, stroking the soft smooth skin, “mmm, I can multitask.”

Charlie mixed the dry ingredients while wetness pooled between her legs, “you’re not going to have a cake to eat if you keep it up. I’m trying to work here.”

Bass chuckled against her skin causing vibrations to ripple over her body, “don’t get me wrong, it’s hot watching you work and all, but I’m more interested in devouring your body than a cake.”

“Baaaass,” she practically whined. She was incredibly turned on, but frustrated at the same time, and not the good kind of frustration. She really wanted this damn cake to turn out good. Charlie Matheson would be damned if she let a cake beat her.

Sighing, he conceded, not retracting his hand from her leg as his other hand scribbled furiously at the paper, halving the other ingredients for her without even thinking.

He was so goddamn smart, especially if it came to numbers or history. Charlie literally racked her brain and still didn’t do the math right, and Bass didn’t even have to think about it. God, another shot of lust penetrated her body, going right to her core as she followed the instructions.

Mixing the ingredients, it already looked better than before. Smiling to herself she opened her mouth to say something when she felt his hand snake underneath her dress.

Grazing his fingertips, he groaned when he came into contact with her bare, wet core, liquid trickling onto his fingers.

She couldn’t help but grind into his hand, hand shooting out to latch onto the countertop as the other stayed on the wooden spoon. Taking calming breaths, she tried to continue stirring the ingredients around, but every time Bass dipped a finger past her glistening folds, her movements faltered, almost knocking the bowl to the ground.

His other hand gripped the material of her dress, sliding it up her delectable body, leaving it bunched at her waist.

The cool breeze striking her burning hot pussy formed goosebumps all over, body shuddering as Bass’ lips settled in the spot right behind her ear. Charlie was lucky the countertop was there to support her; otherwise she would’ve hit the ground when he plunged two fingers inside her aching pussy, finally relieving some of that tension coiling up inside of her.

Bass couldn’t help but be turned on and impressed at how she rubbed against his fingers while her hand effortlessly poured the batter into a pan, leaving the remaining contents in the bowl.

Obviously he had to step his game up.

Twisting his fingers further up inside of her, he curled them, connecting with that sweet golden spot. His coarse thumb came out, rubbing her clit slowly as his mouth continue to trail from her ear down the column of her glossy neck.

When he forcefully shoved up into her harder, Charlie threw the spoon onto the counter, not giving a damn how much of a mess she made as that hand joined the other, clinging for dear life.

The force of his skilled digits had Charlie on the tips of her toes as she folded slightly across the countertop, giving Bass more access to her throbbing center. Replacing his thumb with a third finger, he filled her to the brim. 

Falling back to the balls of her heels, she vigorously bucked up into his hand, desperate for relief. She could feel her knees quivering with anticipation, seeing stars as Bass’ hand went around her midsection for support.

Helping take some of the weight off him, she placed herself back on the countertop, the chilly stone against her skin slightly hardening her nipples underneath the dress.

Her breath came out in shallow puffs as she flung her head back, “fuck…oh shit Bass, fuck, fuck. I’m g—gonna…shit,” she got no other words out as her orgasm ripped through her body. Erupting on to Bass’ three fingers, Charlie’s body went slack against his, knuckles turning ghost white as they stayed glued around the counter.

She barely coasted off her last wave before Bass’ mouth was slanting over hers, tongue delving into her mouth, probing into every nook and cranny accessible. 

Every nerve in her body lit up like the Fourth of July simultaneously when Bass’ tongue conquered the entire region of her mouth.

Bass spun her around, fingers leaving her heat as Charlie tugged them up into her mouth, sucking them dry. His eyes gleamed with pure lust, watching this magnificent creature sucking her own juices from the fingers that had just been relentlessly pounding into her.

Pulling his fingers from the hot cavern of her mouth, she made a popping sound, smacking her lips together as she grinned.

The grin vanished from her face when animalistic desire hijacked Bass’ body as his hands mindlessly clawed at her dress, pulling it over her head.

Once it was off, he went to take off his own offending clothing, wanting nothing more than to feel Charlie against his naked skin, but she swatted his hands away. She wanted to be the one to undress him. It was his birthday after all.

Tugging his shirt over his head, she popped the button of his jeans, plunging her hands in as she shoved them down his legs. Bass took the hint, stepping out and then kicking them off, but he got the ultimate surprise when Charlie dropped to her knees in front of him.

The pre-cum glistened in the light as Charlie rubbed it around before tentatively enveloping the tip into her mouth.

Bass’ body shook just from her placing her lips around him. He could feel her smugly smiling around him, but he didn’t give a damn.

Taking him all the way into her mouth, Bass’ eyes rolled in the back of his head when he looked down to see all of him fully sheathed inside the comforts of her mouth. This woman would never cease to amaze him.

He tugged gently on her head, releasing her hair from the prison of that stupid hair tie. Entwining his hands in her locks, he created a steady bobbing motion for her to comply with, but as soon as he wanted her to go faster she eased off. Bass groaned pierced the silence, feeling Charlie’s teeth grating down his shaft.

Her hand fumbled on the countertop, seeking the batter, feeling the cakey goo gathering in her hand as she brought it down.

Bass immediately wanted to yell at her when she removed her wicked mouth, but his eyes snapped down when he felt her slathering the batter on to his rigid, pulsating cock. Carefully and precisely, she painted the canvas of his impressive work of art before swiftly taking him back into her mouth.

The hand still covered in cake batter went to his base, lightly jerking up and down as her head vigorously bobbed.

His hands that were once locked into her tresses claimed the countertop, stabilizing himself as she fondled his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. This was a sensory overload. Bass wasn’t sure how long he was going to be able to last.

On command, some of his nectar leaked into her mouth, sliding down her throat. Charlie physically couldn’t contain the loud moan running rampant. The vibrations bounced off her lips, hitting his dick hard as he cried out, “fuck. Ssss—shit. God Charlotte,” he tried to move away, but Charlie’s grip tightened. 

She wanted to taste him, and Bass was more than happy to oblige.

He spilled into her mouth as Charlie swallowed every last drop, not letting one morsel go to waste. As soon as his body stopped trembling, she removed him from her mouth, running her tongue around his base, licking off all the excess sugar. Cum mixed with the batter, sending her body into a sugar coma.

Heaving her up by her hair, his mouth was hot on hers, jabbing his tongue into her mouth, clamping down on her bottom lip as he drew it into his own mouth.

Dipping his hand into the bowl behind her, he generously coated her chest, drawing a map all the way down, marking the treasure. His mouth immediately began following the trail, like a lost boy collecting the breadcrumbs leading him back home.

His tongue hungrily lapped up the batter, working his way down until his mouth latched on to one of the most perfect sets of tits he had ever had the pleasure of consuming. 

He bit down gently, sliding his teeth down her breast until the perfectly round bud was in between his teeth. Gently he gnawed at it, feeling it harden instantly. Flattening his tongue, he gave the breast one final flick before turning his attention to the other, repeating his process.

Once they were both sufficiently hard as rocks, he slid his body down the length of hers, tongue coasting along every ridge on her body, drinking up Charlie’s familiar taste infused with the innocent taste of his childhood.

His mother would probably be rolling over in her grave if she knew what they were doing with her recipe right now. Sorry mom, cake was much more mouth-watering guzzled off Charlie’s body.

His mouth stopped right above her pussy, breathing in her scent before he dove in. Thrusting his tongue up into her swollen sex, he could feel her walls already threatening to clamp down. Her senses were already heightened after the first mind-blowing orgasm, not to mention her walls spasming as she sucked him off. She hadn’t really had time to recover. This tauntingly foreplay was going to be the death of both of them.

He snacked on her clit in between long, languid strokes before he finally gave in. He had enough of this; he needed to be fully inside her now before his dick fell off. 

Plowing into her, his arms wound around her back, easily picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He didn’t need to pound into her, shoving her against the counter. He let Charlie take the lead as he held her up.

She grinded down on him, rolling her hips as she caught his head between her palms, garnishing the surface with soft kisses. As soon as she started gyrating her hips her hands moved to his shoulders, nails coming out to dig into his skin for support.

Bass was close, and he knew Charlie wasn’t going to last much longer. Reaching in between them, he flicked her clit soothingly when she whimpered. Her body convulsed suddenly, sending Bass backwards onto the ground, pulling Charlie on top of him. She didn’t even seem to notice the change of scenery.

Her hands braced on either side of his head as her walls clenched in a vice grip around him, milking his dick as her juices ejected from her core.

Just the look of Charlie on top, belligerently grinding down on his throbbing dick, hair cascading down to tickle his chest, was enough to make him cum on the spot. He gripped her hips and with one powerful thrust, he exploded into her as their cum merged together. Her soaked, slippery folds made it easy to slide in and out as he grunted, body wracked with pleasurable sobs.

Collapsing on top of him, she could feel the sugary sweet concoction of cum and cake on her chest as it stuck against Bass’. His arm went around her back as he dropped a kiss to the crown of her head, trying to slow his own heart rate down as it jack hammered against his ribs.

After a few minutes the buzzer sounds off, Charlie quickly jumping up, ignoring Bass’ protests. She wanted to see how this damn cake turned out.

“I just don’t want it to burn,” she laughed as he stood up behind her.

He chuckled, "well if this one is burnt,” he trails his fingers down her arm, "we can always make another one."

Charlie tries to ignore the feel of his fingers ghosting along her skin as she removed the cake from the oven. "Oh look, it's perfect!"

Bass nibbles at her ear, not even glancing at the cake as he replies, "it sure is."

She spun around, pointing a stern finger at him, “you are going to eat this cake. I cut my finger, almost broke my toe, and could’ve burned to death in a fire from a damn pizza box. We are eating this cake.”

“But what’s a cake without candles,” he innocently questioned as Charlie blatantly glared.

“I have candles you dick, you just might not like them,” she pointed to the table where the numbers 7 and 0 laid. 

Bass whined right away, “70 are you serious right now?”

Charlie licked her lips, muffling her laughter, “well I can vouch that you are anything but 70. Come on though, I really want to eat this cake, I worked too damn hard on it.”

Bass smiled and playfully nodded, not able to contain his excitement when Charlie saucily winked. “Plus I didn’t say we had to eat it off plates.”

Damn this woman was going to be the death of him.


End file.
